


Accidents

by Mydarlingwriter



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydarlingwriter/pseuds/Mydarlingwriter
Summary: A user on tumblr by the name of infinitieswrappedininfinities requested an accidental kiss/cuddle. So of course I had to play along.





	Accidents

Two things were racing through Raylas mind as the pair of travelers bolted through the woods, dodging tree branches in their wake. One: she was relieved that Zym was flying on his own, making this escape much less weighty. And two: all of this fleeing for their lives had absolutely ruined her desire to ever go on another adventure as long as she lived. She was done. Finished. Happily waving goodbye to dangerous quests in her mind as she attempted to think about anything but the very angry grizzly in hot pursuit of the trio.

 

The woods were quiet enough. It had only been wee moments since the sun rose over the horizon, breaking light through the tired willows. Callum was innocent, it wasn’t his intention to practice that wind magic of his in the direction of a tree with bear cubs awaiting their mother’s return. And return she did, as soon as she heard the cry of her dear child as it hit the ground below.

 

This was one of the few moments Rayla did not leap for her daggers and prepare to strike. The bear did nothing wrong, and she had still been fighting the morning haze of grogginess due to the lack of restful sleep she had been encountering. But her lack of action didn’t matter at this point. All that mattered was escaping the wrath of an indignant and vengeful bear.

 

Taking note of her surroundings, her eyes locked onto a tight crevasse that looked just manageable enough for their thin frames to fit into. Grabbing Callums sleeve she lead him to their hopeful protection and shoved him in despite his protests. Zym followed close behind, and she wedged herself in just in time to avoid a heavy swipe of a clawed paw.

 

The grizzly paced about, occasionally grunting and making attempts to fight through the thin opening, but her efforts were useless. Rayla and Callum both heaved a heavy sigh of relief as she sauntered off, leaving them to awkwardly remain in the event she turned and came back. There was silence, and the only thing heard in their midst was the sound of their panting as they fought to catch their breathe.

 

“ That… that was good thinking Rayla.. “ Callum finally whispered, huffing as he wiped sweat from his brow. “ What a way to start the day. “

 

“ Well, we wouldn’t have had to go through any of this had ya just gave all that magic a rest. “ She was less than amused at his joke, and rather frustrated at his blatant lack of respect for their lives at the moment.

 

Callum sensed her frustration, and it only caused him to put up a defense. “ Hey, I didn’t know there were bears in that tree! Besides you know I have to practice! I need to learn how to control it better! “

 

She jerked her head back and scowled at him, “ Oh no Callum we are only in the woods. It’s so shocking that we have to be careful and avoid wild animals! “

 

Her sarcasm hit his ears and he snorted in retort, pointing his finger in her face. “ Well why didn’t you just… I don’t know.. do some assessiny stuff and just fight it off?! Then we wouldn’t have had to run..! ”

 

“ Do ya think this is a game? That bear didn’t do anythin wrong! “ She had hardly noticed just how close they were at this point, and she grunted in exhaustion. “ I’m gettin’ outta here. “

 

She slowly began to work her way out of their hiding place, though she was met with more struggle than ease. Callum, in a display of his human stubbornness, began to equally force through the single person opening, only complicating things further. “ Callum- stop! “ she hissed, and he continued to shove.

 

Stepping on her foot, she let out a yelp and responded by squeezing herself a bit closer to the exit, causing his face to press up against cold stone. Of course, this only provides more fuel for the fire that was already burning between them, and he vowed to be the first to pop out of this cave triumphant. As they neared freedom, their power struggle increased with pushes and shoves, very little wiggle room left between either of them to even take a step. And a certain small dragon had grown tired of this game by now.

 

Zym began to headbutt their ankles, forcing them out of the cave and tumbling onto the ground messily. Callum had a hold of Raylas arm out of habit, bringing her crashing down on top of him. The events that transpired beyond that point were enough to make him wish the bear had mauled him.

 

Raylas lips were pressed firmly against his, and he froze out of sheer instinct. This wasn’t the kind of first kiss that he dreamt about. Typically, it was much more romantic than this- both hesitant but willing all the same. But this? Oh how he wish he were dead. His eyes were also closed, out of pure terror to see Raylas expression.

 

She on the other hand was battling her own conscious. Should she pull back? Should she let it be? Her mind was swimming in accidental bliss, but partial embarrassment. Finally after what felt like an eternity she quickly pulled away, her hands meeting the ground at either side of his head to prop herself up and away from his tomato-red face.

 

“I- uh… I’m- “ she muttered, unable to form a complete and comprehensive statement.

 

“ Y-yeah.. me too- “ He finished her sentence, assuming an apology hung at the end of it.

 

There was so much tension in the air around them as they stared at one another, wide eyed and waiting for one of them to initiate the next movement. Both were afraid to move, or perhaps just unwilling. Zym, rather pleased that he could once more stretch his wings, leapt onto Raylas back, causing her to once again collapse against Callum, making matters so much more challenging to explain off. Whether their minds were pondering the same thing about one another or not, they did not know. One thing they did share, however was a single common thought:

Where was that angry bear when you needed it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
